btftliawfandomcom-20200213-history
Volume 3
Warning Spoilers This page is to help people find chapters they want to read again or refresh details that you might forget. Chapter 201 Intents Zhao Hai contacts Laura through Drunk and learns that Carlo Markey has yet to act. Which causes Green Buda to think he might call on the entire Markey Clan. Chapter 202 Beast Folk Three Classes Zhao Hai learns a little about the beast folk and Laura sends word of the things happening in Casa City. Green Buda Chapter 203 Cai-Er's Abilities Cai-Er tells Zhao Hai about some of her abilities and Green Buda continues to prepare the Black Wasteland. Chapter 204 Kevin's Stinky Face Merine Buda makes plans concerning Zhao Hai and Laura's relationship and zhao and Green Buda travel to Faith Manor in Casa City. Laura prepares for zhao's arrival causing Kevin Markey to have some sour feelings. Meg Wind Chasing Horse Searle Ni'er Kun Ringer Space Bag Chapter 205 Sudden Change Zhao Hai gifts some Space Bags to Laura causing Kevin Markey to go into research mode. Blue Stone Villa is being attacked causing zhao to leave early traveling by road to see if they will walk into an ambush. Fingerling Kun Green Buda Meg Faith Manor Blue Stone Villa Eagle class Virtuous Phantasms Zhao Jia Zhao Shi Zhao Jie Alien Chapter 206 One Peron Becomes A Thousand On the road back to Blue Stone Villa Zhao Hai is attacked by a Divergent Warlock Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows. Then Alien attacks Zhao. Iron Book Ground Thorn Cai-Er Meg Green Buda Shadowless Sword Chapter 207 Blood Oath Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows is forced to make blood oath with Zhao Hai. Cai-Er Zhao Wen Green Buda Chapter 208 Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Shock Zhao Hai learns of Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows employer Carlo Markey. Green Buda Alien Chapter 209 Identity Alien and Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows kill the attackers and return to Blue Stone Villa then learns something shocking. Green Buda Meg Chapter 210 Southern King After Zhao Hai tells Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows his real name he gives him a warning of what will happen to those who are his enemies. zhao then learns of Carlo Markey's backing boric and decides to tell Laura and Evan Purcell immediately Lycra Trey Mike Southern King Boric Shadowless Sword Chapter 211 Blood Still Not Cold Zhao Hai sends a message to Laura and takes Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows to the Iron Mountain Fort. Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Chapter 212 Fighting Spirit Zhao Hai and the others decide what to do from now on. Green Buda Merine Buda Meg Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Chapter 213 4:6 Split Laura receives Zhao Hai's letter and decideds to leave the Aksu Empire. Evan Purcell offers to take over her stores for her. Kun Ni'er Kevin Markey Chapter 214 Young Miss Laura decideds to accept Green Buda's condition, then Zhao Hai arrives at Faith Manor. Kun Green Buda Meg Shue of Ten-Thousand Shadows Chapter 215 Do You Hate Me? Laura truly accepts the idea of marrying Zhao Hai and she starts to pack her things to leave. Kiel Kun Green Buda Meg Chapter 216 This Moment Zhao Hai has a moment alone with Laura and shows her the space then laura hatches a plan to increase their profit on the Beastman Prairie. Kun Quinn John Kevin Markey Ni'er Kiel Chapter 217 Poison Zhao Hai kills Alodia as they wait for Southern King Boric's men to attack before leaving. Laura Green Buda Kun Ni'er Meg Chapter 218 Wait Zhao Hai and Laura wait. Space Farm level 5 Faith Manor Long-Haired Swine Many Legged Insect Chapter 219 Black Magician Alliance Faith Manor is infiltrated by Maru a member of the Dark Magician Alliance to tell Zhao Hai of the light nature of the world. Green Laura Meg Kun Chapter 220 Radiant Church Maru invites Zhao Hai to join the Dark Magician Alliance while continues to tell him about the trouble the Radiant Church has been causing for him. Chapter 221 Joining The Alliance Zhao Hai joins the Dark Magician Alliance. Memory Metal Maru Chapter 222 Become My slav The Radiant Church attacks Faith Manor . Fierce Cow Maru White-Clothed Bishop Moonlight Lion Chapter 223 Undead With Light Magic Zhao Hai's undead attack the White-Clothed Bishops. Zhao Jai Zhao Shi Zhao Jie Gamma Wind Saint Buffy Radiance Knight Maru Chapter 224 The Final Blow Zhao Hai has the White-Clothed Bishops killed and wins the battle. Chapter 225 Destroy Faith Manor is destroyed. Spatial Ranch level 6 Protection Ring White-Clothed Bishop Radiance Knight Red-Clothed Bishop Radiant Church Maru Dark Magician Alliance Unicorn Chapter 226 Blessed Magic Arrays Zhao Hai learns some information from his new undead and gains several magic items. Southern King Boric Red-Clothed Bishop Lyndsay Baker Rooney Baker Protection Ring Non-Directional Transfer Scroll Chapter 227 Strength Of The Radiant Church Zhao Hai learns more about the Radiant churches strength and makes plan to travel to the Beastman Prairie. Radiance Knight Protector Knight Lyndsay Baker Maru Green Buda Kun Laura Chapter 228 Beast God City Laura tells Zhao Hai more about the Beastman Prairie. Three Paths Curve Yaja River Extreme North Ice Origin Five Great Forbidden Land Jade Belt River Cattle-People Tribe Fragrant Pig Tribe Chapter 229 Occupying An Area Details about the creation of Beast God City. Zhao Hai Kun Green Buda Laura Chapter 230 Into The Prairie Zhao Hai travels to the Beastman Prairie and Meg's infatuation towards zhao after talking to Laura. Blood Colored Eagle Virtuous Phantasms Ironwall Fortress Benniu Guards Purcell duchy Chapter 231 Unyielding The Benniu Guards stop Zhao Hai's caravan but are scared away by Green Buda. Blood Colored Eagle Virtuous Phantasms Ironwall Fortress Beastman Race Ghost Staff Chapter 232 Star Grass Zhao Hai travels through the Beastman Prairie. Green Buda Laura Meg Chapter 233 Big Bellied Pig Tribe Zhao Hai is surrounded by a Beast Folk tribe the Big Bellied Pig Tribe, Argali Fragrant Pig Ethnic Race Meg Ni'er Water-Spurting Pig Chapter 234 Precious Gift Zhao Hai and Laura arrive in the Big Bellied Pig Tribe camp but the chief Spear doesn't have good impression of Zhao. Sheep-Head Hammer Horde Alodia Prairie Mastiff Water-Spurting Pig Chapter 235 Together In The Tent While Sleeping Laura Rectifies Spear's View of Zhao Hai helping them become friends over a meal of Argali. Drinking till late at night zhao is carried back to the tent causing Laura, Meg, and Ni'er to sleep in the tent but when morning comes he does something that makes them love zhao even more. Big Bellied Pig Tribe Beastman Prairie Prairie Mastiff Water-Spurting Pig Chapter 236 Jackle Zhao Hai Shows that he is a true friend to Spear and gains the Big Bellied Pig Tribe's Beast Folk Friendship flag and then learns of a nearby threat. Jackal Tribe Prairie Mastiff Water-Spurting Pig Chapter 237 Helping Him Solve Trouble Zhao Hai leaves the Big Bellied Pig Tribe with Prairie Mastiff, Water-Spurting Pig, and some Argali then talks to Laura about the nearby Jackal Tribe. Ni'er Chapter 238 Strange Prompts Zhao Hai returns to the space and talks to Green Buda and the others about their profits. Blood Colored Eagle Virtuous Phantasms Kun Laura Chapter 239 Cattle-Head Kings Flag Zhao Hai follows his Blood Colored Eagle Virtuous Phantasms to find the Jackal Tribe attacking Cattle-Head King War Flag. Titan Cattle Tribe Bestial Soul Possession War Skill Laura Stoneskin Cattle Chapter 240 Prophet Zhao Hai decides to circle the Herculean Bull Tribe and Jackal Tribe's battle until Wales offered to protect zhao. Beast Folk Prophet Water Buffalo Tribe Jackal Tribe Laura Chapter 241 Waving A Hand To Exterminate The Enemy Zhao Hai helps Wales destroy the attacking Jackal Tribe. Ghost Staff Stoneskin Cattle Earth-Traversing Cattle Titan Cattle Tribe Herculean Bull Tribe Chapter 242 As Many As You Want Zhao Hai Makes an offer so good that Yale thinks that he might be here to cause trouble for the Herculean Bull Tribe. Horse Ethnic Race Herculean Bull Tribe Wales Water Buffalo Tribe Beastman Prairie Laura Chapter 243 Sneaky Move Yale being Wales taecher has him think about everything that happened today for Zhao Hai's grain prices to the attacking Jackal Tribe. Meg Black Bear Tribe Gasol Paul Hales Mendez Fighting Bull Tribe Chapter 244 Re-Evaluation Yale and Wales discuss the things that happened today and then decide to re-evaluate their view of Zhao Hai. Water Buffalo Tribe Ironwall Fortress Herculean Bull Tribe Chapter 245 Liar With Complicated Identity Wales invites Zhao Hai to eat meal and inquires about his grains. Goat Head Hammer Tribe Herculean Bull Tribe Yale Chapter 246 I Want The Battle Flag Zhao Hai tells Wales and Yale the truth that human merchants having been hiding from all Beast Folk. Chapter 247 Battle Rations Wales decides to travel with Zhao Hai instead of going to the Ironwall Fortress, then zhao finds an unexpected business opportunity. Yale Beastman Prairie Water Buffalo Tribe Herculean Bull Tribe Fighting Bull Tribe Chapter 248 Healing Is Costly Zhao Hai brings two majorly injured Spirit Jackle's into the Spatial Ranch but must 10,000 gold to heal them and add them to the system. Wales Laura Kun Chapter 249 Sudden Change Zhao Hai traveled with Wales to Beast God City but on their way, they meet a group of fleeing injured Herculean Bull Tribesmen led by wales brother Mendez. Yale Meg Iron Book Chapter 250 A Determination Meg uses the Iron Book to heal the Herculean Bull Tribesmen then while waiting for Mendez to wake Wales fears the worst for his father. Flying Axes 10,000 Beast Festival Gasol Chapter 251 Anytime Mendez confirms Wales worst fears, then takes him to meet Zhao Hai. Big Bellied Pig Tribe Yale Laura Chapter 252 3 Jobs Zhao Hai reveals his hand to show that he can help Wales take the position of chief from his traitorous brother Gasol. Apothecaries Alchemist Beast Folk Prophet Beast Folk Shaman Beast Folk Witch Doctor Mendez Yale Herculean Bull Tribe Chapter 253 Beheading Blood Oath With secret intentions Wales asks Zhao Hai to take the most sacred oath of beast folk with him but it hold greater power than he knows. Yale Mendez Laura Argali Chapter 254 Gift After completing the Beheading Blood Oath Zhao Hai and Wales exchange gifts. Liquid of Life Yale Mendez Chapter 255 Plan Zhao Hai help clear Wales mind and helps him decide what to do next. Water Buffalo Tribe Fighting Bull Tribe Yale Mendez Chapter 256 Tool Spirit Zhao Hai enters the space and gains some new abilities from the gifts he recieved. Cai-Er Zhao Wen Gasol Horse Cane Mu'er Liquid of Life Laura Wales Chapter 257 Changes Of Iron Mountain Fort Zhao Hai checks on the Black Wasteland. Soul Bone Cai-Er Mu'er Kun Green Buda Chapter 258 A Fighting Chance Zhao Hai's Blood Colored Eagle Virtuous Phantasms catch sight of an incoming army bull headed tribsmen. Flame Bird Yale Wales Chapter 259 Move Forward, And Move Forward Again Zhao Hai's Blood Colored Eagle Virtuous Phantasms catch Gasol's Flame Bird and prepare to fight gasol. Chapter 260 Herculean Bull Tribe's Plight Zhao Hai and Yale talk about the result of Gasol's actions. Alien Wales Herculean Bull Tribe Fighting Bull Tribe Chapter 261 Poetic Payback Gasol reaches Wales with an army from the Fighting Bull Tribe and they start to accuse each other of crimes against the Herculean Bull Tribe. West Wonder King Chapter 262 Finish Him Off After Drinking Wales and Gasol retreated to their side, wales helps Mendez overcome any final doubts he might have about Zhao Hai. Alien Black Bear Tribe Milk Wine Laura Yale Beastman Prairie Chapter 263 Gasol's Frustration After Gasol returned to his camp he feels depressed and remembers what has happened since he started plans. Flame Bird Blood Colored Eagle Virtuous Phantasms God Bull Cane Wolf-Tooth Club Scimitars Chapter 264 Two Blades With all of the Fighting Bull Tribesmen he brought killed by Zhao Hai Gasol is forced to flee with what few gaurds he has left. Wales decides to follow their original plan and not chase after gasol. Yale Mendez Chapter 265 Entering the Bull-Head Race's Territory Zhao Hai and Wales travel through the Beastman Prairie. Rockhead Buda and Blockhead Buda become level 6 warriors. Spatial Ranch level up 6. Blood Colored Eagle Virtuous Phantasms gain simple fire and wind magic. Blood Colored Eagle Virtuous Phantasms Ah-Tai Searle Alodia(Orloga) / Chapter 266 Shocking News: Main Camp Lost The scout Bogue returns with shocking news, then Wales and Zhao Hai decide their next move. Plum Mile Bull King Camp Bogue Paul Fighting Bull Tribe Yale Herculean Bull Tribe Chapter 267 Who Was It? Zhao Hai gives Wales grains in Space Bags to feed his people then he trys to figure out the human conspiracy. Laura Meg Ni'er Yale Mendez Bogue Herculean Bull Tribe Fighting Bull Tribe Chapter 268 Mastiffs Wales and Yale decide to search for the scattered Herculean Bull Tribe in the Mastiff Tribe's area, then Zhao Hai sets of for the West Wonder King’s Camp. Bogue Gasol Green Buda Beastman Prairie Chapter 269 Large-Horned Raging Bull On his way to the West Wonder King’s Camp his Blood Colored Eagle Virtuous Phantasms find an abandoned camp belonging to the Large Horned Raging Bull Tribe. After turning one into an undead he learns it to be the work of Gasol. Green Buda Flame Bird Beastman Prairie Raging Bull Raging Bull Race Laura Meg Ni'er Abatai Chapter 270 Regretful Gasol After finding Gasol Zhao Hai follows him until night, meanwhile gasol figures out that he was only a pawn to the Fighting Bull Tribe. Alien Blood Colored Eagle Virtuous Phantasms Large-Horned Raging Bull Chapter 271 No Chance Whatsoever Zhao Hai catches Gasol and then takes the Large Horned Raging Bull Tribe to Iron Mountain Fort. Alien Alaes Alea Chapter 272 Complicated Human Merchant Zhao Hai moves the Large Horned Raging Bull Tribe into the Black Wasteland. Green Buda Kun Laura Large-Horned Raging Bull Raging Bull Argali Ah-Tai Alaes Alea Chapter 273 Children Issues Zhao Hai rests in the space then Laura brings up the issue of his people having children so they call a meeting of the entire of Buda Clan. Ni'er Green Buda Merine Buda Kun Meg Blockhead Buda Rockhead Buda Searle Alaes Alea Chapter 274 National Policy Zhao Hai decides how to created a school system in his territory earning him the loyality of Alaes and Alea. Laura Green Buda Kun Merine Buda Chapter 275 Teaching Material Frustrations Zhao Hai continues to travel to meet Wales and gets the Large Horned Raging Bull Tribe's War Flag. Cai-Er Alaes Alea Meg Green Buda Laura Ni'er Kevin Markey Iron Mountain Fort Chapter 276 You Have Won Zhao Hai reaches Wales camp and hands Gasol over to him. Zhao Jai Gamma Orloga Yale Mendez Meg Chapter 277 Best Time To Counterattack Wales makes Gasol realize their fathers plans and has Mendez prepare the White Flag. With gasol dead Zhao Hai tells Yale about the fate of the Large Horned Raging Bull Tribe. Chapter 278 In Need Of A Maniac Zhao Hai makes Wales plan an attack on the Fighting Bull Tribe. Soon Zhao Hai and Laura travel towards the West Wonder King’s Camp. Liquid of Life Magic Peach Raging Bull Cai-Er Iron Mountain Fort Beastman Prairie Chapter 279 West Wonder King's Camp Zhao Hai try's to make distilled Milk Wine then he arrives at the West Wonder King’s Camp. Alaes Chapter 280 Surveillance Zhao Hai talks to the elder Fighting Bull Tribesmen about selling his grains. Beta Cai-Er Laura Chapter 281 Finding Clues Zhao Hai learns some things about the West Wonder King's actions. Beta Chapter 282 We Can Start Zhao Hai's first shipment of grain arrives at the West Wonder King’s Camp and shocks the Fighting Bull Tribesmen. Beta Chapter 283 Special requests Zhao Hai makes a deal with the elder of the Fighting Bull Tribe. Beta Fighting Bull Tribe Wild Blood Cow Chapter 284 Seeing West Wonder King Zhao Hai is taken to the West Wonder King. Spatial Ranch level 7 current number of beasts able to hold 1300 Beta Fighting Bull Wild Blood Cow Ghost Staff Mu'er Belluk West Wonder King’s Camp Chapter 285 The Princesses Situation Along with Belluk Zhao Hai meets the West Wonder King. Laura Chapter 286 Trap Zhao Hai decides to rescue the 2nd and 3rd princesses from the West Wonder King’s Camp. Then learns a dark plan of the West Wonder King. Laura Meg Chapter 287 Poison Using Blood Devouring Mosquito Zhao Hai poisons the West Wonder King’s Camp and saves the Herculean Bull Tribe princesses. Chapter 288 North The West Wonder King asks the Beast Folk Prophets for help after the disappearance of 5,000 Fighting Bull Tribesmen. Blue Jack Water Buffalo Tribe Beast Soul Tablet Chapter 289 News And Merchant After the deaths of the 5,000 young Fighting Bull Tribesmen the West Wonder King decides to side with the Fighting Bull Chieftain. Soon after Zhao Hai's second shipment of grain arrives, then zhao receives a letter from Wales about the Herculean Bull Tribe. zhao learns information about the fighting bull tribe and a merchant named Bell arrived from the Ikisa Family territory. Info The ninth level is broken into five stages but is not mentioned again later on. Belluk Chapter 290 One Of Us Zhao Hai Spy's on Bell and learn a shocking secret, Zhao then goes to meet bell in person. Ikisa Family Laura Meg Ni'er Beheading Blood Oath Dark Magician Alliance Chapter 291 Inside Information Zhao Hai learns some shocking information from Bell about the Radiant Church being on the Beastman Prairie. Dark Magician Alliance Lyndsay Baker Maru Cassie Argali Chapter 292 A Sense About Living Zhao Hai has a meal with Bell and Beta. Laura Meg Dark Magician Alliance Ni'er Cassie Beta Chapter 293 Milk Wine Partnership Zhao Hai sends a message to Wales about what hes learned and Bell talks to Cassie about zhao's Milk Wine. Beta Chapter 294 Leaving The West Wonder King's Camp Zhao Hai leaves the West Wonder King’s Camp and goes to meet Wales. Demon Wolf Beta Kony Yale Mendez Chapter 295 Revenge! Revenge! Zhao Hai Meets up with Wales bringing help to the Herculean Bull Tribe. Bogut Kony Mendez Yale Argali Chapter 296 Semi-Warring Clan Zhao Hai and Wales travel to meet the Mastiff Tribe ask for help dealing with the Fighting Bull Tribe. 1st and 4th princesses were executed by the Fighting Bull Chieftain. Radiant Church Herculean Bull Tribe Chapter 297 Mastiff Chieftain Zhao Hai and Wales reach the Mastiff Tribes camp and meets the Mastiff Tribe chief. Beheading Blood Oath Buffon Buzeer Chapter 298 If We Won't Succeed, Then We'll Die With Honor Wales goes to a meeting with the Mastiff Tribe's leaders to take back their place as the ruling tribe. Buzeer Buffon Yale Chapter 299 Snowstorm Wales takes Zhao Hai to meet the supreme elder of the Herculean Bull Tribe and zhao is given the Cow-Headed races king flang making him the herculean bull tribes crown prince. Then the first winter storm hits the worst storm in 10 years lasting 10 days. But soon the forecasting elder tells wales that the storm has change to the worst storm seen the past 50 years lasting another 10 days. This storm caused 123 Herculean Bull Tribesemen to freeze to death. Forecasting Elder Laura Yale Mendez Chapter 300 Difficulty Hurrying Along The Herculean Bull Tribe has trouble traveling through the snow and is not fast enough so Zhao Hai offers to help speed things along. Wales Mendez Blood Hawks